


Lessons (Bedtime)

by Xochiquetzl



Series: Lessons [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-25
Updated: 1999-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl





	Lessons (Bedtime)

"Obi-Wan, I'm TIRED," Qui-Gon complained. "We have to get up early! Don't you ever have to sleep?" He kissed his lover on the cheek to take the sting out of his cranky words. "I'm old and tired."

"You're not old, you're incredibly sexy." Obi-Wan curled up next to Qui-Gon, his erection pressing into his lover's thigh. He looked up, to see if he had gotten a reaction. Qui-Gon gave him a quiet, knowing smile and closed his eyes. _He knows what he does to me,_ Qui-Gon thought, _but I AM getting some sleep._

Obi-Wan sighed, quietly. Torture! the object of his fantasies lying naked and half-asleep next to him! Unbidden, his hand slipped quietly down between his legs, running his fingers lightly over his frustrated penis, and shivered as he imagined the hand belonged to Qui-Gon instead. Shifting his hips to give his hand better access, he continued to tease himself, running his hand lightly across thigh, testicles, and penis, imagining Qui-Gon doing the teasing. He stifled a small noise in his throat.

One of Qui-Gon's eyes crept open a sliver at the sound, and he found himself transfixed by the sight as Obi-Wan wrapped his hand around his erection and slowly began to stroke. By the Force, he was beautiful, and completely without inhibition. _Well,_ Qui-Gon thought, _at least compared to me._ Obi-Wan looked up into his lover's eyes, somehow knowing he was being watched, and smiled mischievously, and slipped his index and middle fingers into his mouth, then swirled them around the head of his penis, then looked lustfully at Qui-Gon as he slowly and deliberately licked and sucked his fingers again. Qui-Gon bit his lip and made a small, hungry noise as Obi-Wan returned to sensual stroking, never taking his eyes from his lover's.

"Still tired?" Obi-Wan asked, mischievously.

"Yes, but now I'm also frustrated, and too tired to do anything about it," Qui-Gon complained. He looked down at Obi-Wan's hand and bit his lip.

"Maybe you should give me a spanking for being a tease."

"I'm too tired for that, too."

"I don't suppose you want to join me... you know... put on a little show for me while I put one on for you?"

"Um, no."

"Too tired?"

"Too tired, and too inhibited."

"Poor, poor love," Obi-Wan said, not slowing down at all.

"Whatever are we going to do with you?" Qui-Gon whimpered.

"You like watching me do this, don't you?"

 

"Yes," Qui-Gon breathed.

"Do you want me to finish? right here, in front of you?"

"You're adorable when you're brazen." Obi-Wan stroked harder and faster, and Qui-Gon was aching for him.

 

"Maybe when I'm finished I'll just roll over and fall asleep and let you suffer," Obi-Wan teased.

"Please don't," Qui-Gon said, softly.

"Hold me," Obi-Wan whispered. "I want to come in your arms." Qui-Gon rolled over and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan.

"I love you," Qui-Gon whispered into Obi-Wan's ear. Obi-Wan cried out his lover's name and came into his hand, and Qui-Gon kissed him. Obi-Wan stretched voluptuously and kissed him back.

"Now," Obi-Wan said, rising up and moving down Qui-Gon's body, "what are we going to do about my poor horny love?" Qui-Gon whimpered. Mercifully, Obi-Wan didn't tease as was his habit, but went straight to the point and wrapped his lips around the focal point of his lover's frustration. Qui-Gon moaned loudly as Obi-Wan worked quickly, inexorably bringing his lover to a quick but powerful climax.

Obi-Wan moved up to snuggle closer to Qui-Gon. "I think we'll both sleep better now, don't you?" he whispered mischievously. Qui-Gon just sighed happily and fell asleep. Obi-Wan smiled and did the same.

It was barely sunrise. The sky was just beginning to show a little light, but Qui-Gon was awake. He looked at the face of his sleeping padawan and suddenly an evil thought struck him.

Obi-Wan was awakened by someone's mouth sucking, licking, and teasing his morning erection. With a groan, he exclaimed, "Qui-Gon, don't you EVER need to sleep? it's early! We were up late!"

Qui-Gon burst out laughing. Obi-Wan blinked sleepily and rubbed his eyes. "I didn't mean I wanted you to STOP." Qui-Gon laughed even harder, then glanced at the clock. They had plenty of time.


End file.
